Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to voicemail systems and, more specifically, to techniques for recalling voicemail messages from remote voicemail systems.
When a person sends an e-mail to another person, but later has second thoughts about the sent e-mail, some systems allow the sender to recall that e-mail message using an e-mail client. In this case, a graphical user interface (GUI) of the mail client can be used to recall the message. Such functionality may work particularly well when the sender and the recipient of the e-mail use a system from a common manufacturer. Similarly, some voicemail systems may allow “local” or previously authorized users (e.g., those within a company's voicemail system) to recall a voicemail message. However, such applications may not allow a user calling from any phone, such as one calling from a phone attached to another voicemail system or a phone without voicemail support, to perform such voicemail message recalling.